1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a reciprocating compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with reciprocating compressors, a typical one is so constructed that two pistons are arranged side by side within a housing, and connected through connecting rods to a crankshaft. The rotatable connection of each connecting rod to the crankshaft is achieved through a bearing. Additionally, the crankshaft is rotatably supported by the housing through bearings. However, such a reciprocating compressor has encountered several drawbacks. Among these are that this type of compressor requires numerous bearings and is complicated and large-sized for the piston stroke volume.